Problem: Chloe wants to buy a hoodie that costs $\$32.75$. She empties her wallet and finds she only has three $\$10$ bills, eight quarters, and a pile of dimes. What is the minimum number of dimes that must be in her pile so she can pay for the hoodie?
Let $n$ represent the unknown number of dimes. Chloe's total amount of money is $$3(\$10)+8(\$.25)+n(\$.10) \ge \$32.75.$$Simplifying gives  \begin{align*}
30+2+.10n &\ge 32.75 \quad \implies \\
.10n &\ge .75 \quad \implies \\
n &\ge \frac{.75}{.10} \quad \implies \\
n &\ge 7.5.
\end{align*}Chloe must have at least $\boxed{8}$ dimes in her pile.